Naruto the Nine and ten tailed jinchuriki
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: This is a pre release of my first chapter but... Naruto has felt a devastating blow to Kaguya and started to absorb the tailed beasts chakra and hers as well but causes an explosion afterwards that sends him and a fused version of the tailed beasts back into his old body from before he was a genin. Smart Naruto/ strong Naruto/ eventual rennesharingan/ tenseigan Naruto


Naruto had just dealt a devastating blow to Kaguya and was currently taking the tailed beasts chakra back before starting to absorb Kaguya's powers. Little did Naruto realize but he was starting a chain of events. As Naruto was pulling the last of the tailed beasts out of Kaguya she used one final jutsu that ended up causing an implosion on Naruto that sent him and the nine bijuu to the past, but as they were going to the past the nine tailed beasts fused into the ten tailed wolf. Naruto was starting to lose consciousness during the time travel and finally passed out just before the end of it.

* * *

When Naruto came to he was in his apartment on graduation day. Naruto's eyes slowly opened to reveal his old bedroom. "Where am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Naruto then walked to his old bathroom where he found out he was in his younger body. "Hmm I must have been thrown back in time when I absorbed Kaguya" said Naruto.

Naruto then looked at his calendar and noticed it was graduation day. "Damn this day again well might as well see what jutsu I can still use" said Naruto as he put his fingers in a familiar cross. **'Shadow clone jutsu'** thought Naruto as he created one shadow clone. "Well that jutsu was a given as it requires very little chakra control but what about the rasengan?" Naruto asked himself as he tried to create the spiralling sphere of chakra before having to use his clone. "Ok back to square one for that one but I'll figure something out for it other then that it seems like I'm good to go but I better keep a low profile for a bit or keep things how they were in my original timeline" said Naruto as he then rushed to go take his graduation exam.

Once in the room Naruto noticed that he was the last one there. "Good now that your here Naruto take your seat and get ready as we are about to do the written portion of the exams" said Iruka. "Now after I hand out the papers I want you to answer all he questions then hand them in and return to your desk" said Iruka who then proceeded to hand out the tests.

Naruto flipped his test over and looked at the questions before putting answers down, once he finished he walked to Iruka and handed the test before going and sitting down again.

An hour later Iruka started calling names in alphabetical order of last name. "Uzumaki Naruto will you follow me to the other room" said Iruka. (For all intensive purposes lets skip all the names till Naruto) "Uzumaki Naruto can you follow me to he exam room" said Iruka as Naruto then followed the chunin to the other room where Mizuki sat with his sadistic smirk causing Naruto to smile as if it wasn't for Mizuki he wouldn't have learnt half the jutsu he knew.

"Now Naruto can you show us the clone Jutsu?" Asked Mizuki.

Naruto nodded and accidentally over cooked the jutsu and created fifteen dead clones causing both Teachers to look at the clones and try not to laugh, Iruka then shook his head. "YOU FAIL" yelled Iruka causing Naruto to sulk out of the academy and sit on his swing.

After five minutes of sitting on the swing Mizuki went up to Naruto and took him to the fourths stone head. "You know Naruto Iruka wants you to pass but he also wants you to be your best but doesn't want to look like he's playing favorites" said Mizuki. "But... if you want to be a genin so bad I know of a way to do it. Sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the scroll of seals, then meet me at the old wooden shed just outside the village walls" said Mizuki.

"Ok sensei meet you there" said Naruto.

That night in the forest just outside the village

Naruto looked like he had just trained for six hours when he had only just arrived at the location an hour ago feeling bad about using the sexy jutsu on his jiji. Soon Iruka arrived and he looked pissed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NARUTO?" Yelled Iruka.

"Does this mean I become a Genin?" Asked Naruto playing dumb.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka questioned.

"Well Mizuki said if I learned a jutsu from the scroll of seals I'd pass and become a genin" said Naruto.

 _"Mizuki tricked him something's up"_ thought Iruka.

"Well Iruka my friend did you come to join me in killing the demon brat?" Asked Mizuki.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki?" Asked Iruka.

"Isnt it obvious that boy is the cause of all of our pain" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki don't" said Iruka.

"Hey Naruto have you ever wondered why the people glare at you and talk behind your back? It's because you Naruto are the Nine tailed demon fox" said Mizuki.

Naruto just sighed while picking his ear. "Really Mizuki-sensei you can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside it" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about demon quit trying to fool me like you have lord third" said Mizuki as he pulled a giant shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto only to hit Iruka in the back.

"Naruto you are not a demon you are my favourite student, sure you may have caused a lot of trouble for the Anbu and me but you kept us on our toes" said Iruka with his eyes closed from the pain as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Naruto started crying having to see this again so he decided to do things a bit differently. As Naruto blinked his eyes changed without him knowing, with the left being an active byakugan and the right being a fully mature sharingan. Iruka then opened his eyes and gasped in shock. "N-Naruto h-how d-do you have a byakugan and Sharingan?" Asked a confused Iruka.

"Well that explains why I can see three hundred and sixty degrees as well as why I can see everything in slow motion" said Naruto as he got up and walked around Iruka. "For hurting Iruka-sensei, Mizuki I will kill you" said Naruto as he created 3000 shadow clones. And each Naruto then created a Rasengan in each hand before they all charged at Mizuki. **"Naruto style Rasengan barrage"** said Naruto as Mizuki took 6000 rasengan leaving him in a state where he was barely alive.

"N-Na-Naruto where did you learn those jutsu?" Asked Iruka.

"Well the shadow clone jutsu was from the forbidden scroll but the Rasengan I just recreated from the stories that told how Lord fourth defeated an army with a sphere of rotating chakra and the hirashin" said Naruto.

"Well then if you studied then why did you do so awful on tests?" Asked Iruka.

"Because one of the books I read said that a ninjas greatest weapon is deception" stated Naruto.

"Well Naruto close your eyes I have a gift for you" said Iruka as Naruto did just that while Iruka took his headband off and put it on Naruto. "You can open your eyes now" said Iruka.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Congratulations genin Naruto Uzumaki of he village hidden in the leaves" said Iruka before being tackle hugged by Naruto.

Naruto then picked up Mizuki and Iruka( after putting the scroll on Iruka) and carried them to the Hokage's tower where they met up with Hiruzen.

"Sorry about that Jiji just wanted to catch the traitor so I needed the actual scroll and the jutsu helped" said Naruto as he laid a barely breathing Mizuki on the ground before he was taken away by Anbu.

"Well I guess good job on that then Naruto-kun as I will be having Inoichi go through his mind while he is being kept alive for a few hours to get what info I can" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then walked home with his hands in his pockets while Iruka gave a briefing on Naruto's abilities.

"So Iruka your saying he has both the byakugan and a fully mature sharingan?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-sama. He also used the rasengan as a combo with multi shadow clone jutsu which he made three thousand clones and two rasengan per clone" said Iruka causing Hiruzen to cringe and feel slightly bad for Mizuki.

"Looks like we will have the next god of shinobi in a few years, I fear for those who will try to hurt those Naruto cares about including my old student if he decides to peep while he is in the village he better make sure he's in sage mode or he might end up with another hospital date" said Hiruzen.

"Your talking about lord jiraiya aren't you Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka.

"Yes and if he is just showing a portion of what he can do we are in for an interesting few years" said Hiruzen. "You can go home Iruka in four days I will have selected the teams but in two weeks you will announce them" said Hiruzen.

"Hai "Hokage-sama" said Iruka before he left for home.


End file.
